Welcome To My Life
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Mimi, Megan y Kesha deciden estudiar en Odaiba. Para Mimi, eso significa volver a encontrarse con el pasado que dejó atrás, para Megan encontrar la vida que buscaba y para Kesha enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Lanzándonos********a********la********aventura**

**Antes********de********nada,********os********dejo********con********una********pequeña********descripción********de********los********personajes********principales:**

**Matt Ishida(Matt):** tiene una irresistible belleza ,de la que está orgulloso. Es alto, de 1,90m y de complexión fuerte. Tengo un cuerpazo gracias a la cantidad de deporte que practica, aunque sin pasarse como su amigo Tai. Tiene una espalada ancha y musculosa que, junto con sus marcados abdominales, vuelven locas a todas las chicas de su escuela (y de fuera también). Su cara es de rasgos aristocráticos, estilo Adonis griego, con facciones levemente afiladas, la nariz recta y pómulos y barbilla marcados por la elegancia y la sensualidad, además de sus labios finos y seductores. Sus ojos, de un azul índigo son como una tormenta, y cuando se enfado o está furioso( o ambas cosas), se vuelven negros como una noche sin estrellas. Su pelo es su mayor orgullo. De color rubio claro no muy largo y con el flequillo cayéndole suavemente sobre la frente, con un toque despeinado que le daba un aire rebelde. Lleva un aro en la oreja.

**Mimi Tachikawa (Meems):** aunque por fuera parece el vivo retrato de la inocencia con su belleza clásica, sus gestos y movimientos sensuales la delatan. Mide 1, un rostro ovalado, de facciones finas y armoniosas, muy delicadas, como de muñeca de porcelana; con una nariz pequeña levemente respingona, la curva suave de sus pómulos y barbilla, su frente amplia y sus labios finos y perfectamente curvados en un exquisito corazón. Posee unos ojos grandes y almendrados del color de la miel, enmarcados en un sinfín de largas y negras pestañas, que esconden un profundo fuego apasionado en su interior. Es de tez pálida que asemeja al terciopelo, cubierta graciosamente por multitud de diminutas pecas en la zona de la nariz y las mejillas; dándole un aspecto adorable y rebelde al romper con el canon de belleza clásico. Su cabello, antes castaño y por las caderas, es rubio como el trigo cayendo en suaves y gráciles ondas hasta más allá de los hombros. Es voluptuosa, de cintura de avispa y de piernas largas y esbeltas. Su ombligo va decorado con un precioso pircing de un conejito playboy.

**Tai********Kamiya********(Tai):** Es alto, de 1,85 m y de complexión fuerte. Es el más corpulento de todos, con una amplia espalda musculosa, un tórax marcado y trabajado y unas piernas y brazos fuertes. Sus rasgos eran sumamente atractivos y varoniles, de modelo de Calvin Klein: nariz recta, frente amplia, pómulos altos y mandíbula marcada. Sus ojos enormes y almendrados eran de un color marrón azulado, y su pelo castaño oscuro corto estaba peinado en una pequeña cresta. Siempre llevaba pintada una amplia sonrisa amistosa pintada en sus finos labios.

**Megan********Takashiro********(Meg):** Es más bajita que Mimi (1,65m). Es delgada, pero muy voluptuosa, con unos pechos grandes de talla 95. Tiene unos ojos bastante grandes, de color negro enmarcados por pestañas espesas muy largas y de apariencia sedosa; y el pelo rubio, largo hasta la cintura y muy brillante completamente liso, con un degrafilado hasta las puntas combinado con un ligero flequillo recto; aunque a veces se lo tiñe de castaño oscuro y se lo riza en ligeras ondas. Su cara es la de una muñeca, de hecho, mucha gente la llama la Barbie, cosa que a ella le molesta infinitamente Su cara es ovalada, de pómulos altos y suaves , con una nariz ni grande ni pequeña ligeramente respingona y una boca muy bonita, de labios bien definidos, con una ligera elevación de las comisuras superiores. Lleva un pircing en el ombligo de dos bolas verdes, un secundario en la oreja derecha, dos secundarios en la izquierda y arriba un aro.

**Takeru********Takaishi********(TK):** es el hermano pequeño de Matt, pero a pesar de eso, es de la misma altura que él. Tiene la cara ovalada y la tez pálida, de rasgos más suaves y elegantes, pero sobre todo, muy sensuales y masculinos: su amplia frente, sus pómulos marcados, su fuerte mandíbula, sus almendrados ojos de un azul oscuro apagado, casi gris, una nariz recta y sus labios carnosos y seductores. Su pelo corto, de distintos tonos de rubio, dejaba caer el suave flequillo sobre su frente, peinado hacia la derecha. Le encanta el deporte, sobretodo el baloncesto, por lo que posee una complexión fuerte, una espalda ancha, un torso bien trabajado con marcados abdominales y unas piernas y brazos fuertes, aunque no tanto como Tai.

**Kesha********Cooper********(Kesh********o********Cop********"Cup"):** esta atrevida, desenfadada y guapa californiana viene de New Port. Es la más alta del grupo con su 1,75m. Todos la llaman la princesa de New Port. Sus rasgos son los de la típica modelo californiana. Cara ovalada, frente amplia, pómulos altos y suaves, nariz recta levemente respingona cubierta por pequeñas pecas al igual que sus mejillas, y cejas finas levemente arqueadas. Tiene unos grandes ojos almendrados de color gris azulado metalizado, enmarcados por largas y sedosas pestañas; y unos labios muy bien definidos y carnoso que le dan un toque seductor. Su pelo es ligeramente ondulado de color castaño muy claro y brillante, aunque suele tenerlo teñido de rubio dorado. Lo lleva con la raya en medio o a un lado, cortada a capas desde los pómulos y le llega a media espalda. Su cuerpo es esbelto y con un mar de curvas. Su piel es suave de un color melocotón claro. Tiene un tatuaje de una mariposa en la cadera izquierda y una pequeña rosa en el hombro derecho.

Edades:

Matt , Tai, y Sora: 18

Mimi , Izzy y Megan: 17

Yolei:16

Kesha, TK, Davis, Kari, y Ken: 15

Cody: 12

**Mimi's********Pov**

- Rasssshhh…- Terminó de cerrar la última maleta con cierto esfuerzo. Se había despedido de sus padres el día anterior, por lo que ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer en esa casa. Se dirigió por última vez al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, que la había acompañado en los buenos y en los malos momentos y al que no vería hasta dentro de una semana, cuando terminaran de enviar sus cosas al piso que compartiría con sus dos mejores amigas en Odaiba, demasiado lejos de su hogar. Le pareció muy solitario parado ahí, en el medio de su habitación y sintió cierta tristeza al verlo vacío, sin vida al haber quitado todas las fotos y pegatinas que antes había en él.

La imagen que me devolvió el espejo era la de una joven exuberante de 17 años, de estilo clásico, elegante y sofisticado, con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, hasta la mitad del mundo, azul marino y con un cinturón blanco para acentuar la pequeña cintura. Iba abrochado por delante, con grandes botones azules a un lado y escote en pico hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, de estilo de marinero y de manga corta. A juego llevaba unos ligeros guantes blancos con puntos negros, unos zapatos de tacón negros y blancos abiertos por delante y un pequeño pañuelo verde anudado al cuello. El pelo rubio caía en gráciles ondas por debajo de los hombros decorado con una pequeña pamela marrón con un lazo azul marino. Mis labios llevaban un suave gloss rojo que junto con un leve rubor y un poco de rímel y eyeliner, era todo mi maquillaje.

- Toc-toc-toc. ¿Me permite entrar, señorita Tachikawa?- Llamó uno de los mayordomos para terminar de llevar mi equipaje al coche.

- Por supuesto, pase- dije yo cogiendo mi bolso de mano rojo y saliendo de la habitación. Una vez fuera, una limusina negra me esperaba lista para salir a recoger a mis amigas y poder ir al aeropuerto todas juntas. Di un último vistazo a mi hogar y me metí en la limusina.- A casa de los Takashiro, por favor. En menos de cinco minutos nos encontrábamos delante de la casa de mi amiga Megan, una enorme mansión de construcción moderna y jardines pintorescos llenos de extrañas flores de todos los colores.

Megan esperaba sentada con cara aburrida encime de una de sus maletas, con cara de aburrimiento que se iluminó nada más ver la limusina. Inmediatamente cuatro mayordomos empezaron a cargar su equipaje en el coche. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul turquesa, holgada dejando ver gran parte de sus pechos; recogida por una falda a la cintura con un leve tul naranja con estampados azules, amarillos y negros; un chaleco suelto azul rey y unas sandalias de jaula plateadas con un inmenso tacón. Su pelo larguísimo y rubio lo llevaba recogido en un coleta alta, dejando que el flequillo cayera libre por su frente, dejando a la vista unos preciosos pendientes de gota. Llevaba un suave gloss rosa, un poco de rubor, eyeliner, rímel y sombr azul. Abrió la puerta con un bolso marrón de piel estilo mochila.

- Buenos días Meems- me dijo con una alegre sonrisa a la que yo correspondí. Una vez acomodadas, el conductor se puso en marcha en busca de Kesha.

Kesha vivía en una lujosa mansión de estilo californiano, a la que se había mudado a penas dos años atrás. Me encantaba oírla hablar con ese acento tan característico. Era la niña buena del grupo con sus quince años. Su estilo era inocente pero tentador. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con estampado de flores amarillas y rojas, atado al cuello dejando la mitad de la espalda libre y una pequeña abertura a la altura del pecho. A partir de la cintura caía suelto. Lo llevaba con unas sandalias marrones romanas largas hasta las rodillas. El pelo lo llevaba teñido de color chocolate a mitad de la espalda, completamente liso y a capas con la raya en medio. Un suave rubor rosa a juego con el gloss y un poco de raya y eyeliner eran todo su maquillaje. Llevaba unos pendientes que colgaban en pequeñas lágrimas verdes y un bolso marrón pequeño.

- Buenos días- dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¿Y el pelo?- dijimos Meg y yo.

- Me lo teñí al principio de las vacaciones. Aunque creo que pronto me lo volveré a teñir.

- Tú piensa que la que es guapa está guapa de todas las formas.

- Señoritas hemos llegado al aeropuerto. Jim, Jb y yo facturaremos vuestras maletas. Vosotras id ya hacia la terminal que apenas queda tiempo para que despegue. -Con eso nosotras nos metimos entre la multitud del aeropuerto, siendo empujadas por cientos de personas. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar, un chico que iba corriendo chocó contra Meg, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero por suerte Kesh y yo conseguimos sujetarla a tiempo de evitar un buen golpe.

- Lo siento- dijo él sin detenerse.

- ¡Eres un auténtico estúpido además de tener unos modales pésimos!- gritó Meg con todas sus fuerzas.- ¿Para esto se empeñó papá en que fuéramos en un turismo en vez de en el jet?

Varias horas después, se habría ante nosotras una maravillosa vista aérea de Odaiba.

Al bajar del avión, nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos a nadie para ayudarnos a descargar y llevar todas nuestras maletas y tuvimos que recurrir a nuestros encantos con un grupo de chicos japoneses.

En la puerta del aeropuerto, tuvimos que tomar un taxi. Cada vez me daba más cuenta de la mala idea que habían tenido nuestros padres al pensar que podríamos sobrevivir aquí en Japón solas. El taxi nos dejó delante de un exuberante edificio de 20 plantas. Tanto mis amigas como yo sonreímos al vernos de nuevo rodeadas de tanto lujo. Unos cuantos botones empezaron a subir nuestras maletas a el que sería nuestro piso, mientras nosotras nos encargábamos de llevar a cabo los últimos retoques en recepción.

- Aquí tienen la llave de su piso. Su padre ya ha pagado el alquiler de los primeros meses. Espero que lo encuentren todo a su gusto, pues su madre envió a vuestros diseñadores de interiores privados para decorarlo. Si tienen algún problema o avería solo tienen que llamar a este número- dijo entregándonos una tarjeta de visita- y subiremos a solucionarla lo antes posible. Espero que disfruten de su estancia en Odaiba.

- Nosotras también- soltó Kesh sin querer, dejando al recepcionista con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando abrimos la puerta, nos quedamos impresionadas. Era como una mezcla de nuestras tres casas combinadas, con una cocina pequeña pero completamente moderna, un salón enorme con una pared ocupada únicamente por una enorme televisión de plasma y tres cuartos enormes con un baño para cada una. Todas las habitaciones tenían un armario que era como una pequeña habitación por sí solo, una chimenea, una cama de matrimonio con sabanas de seda, un escritorio y un rincón con dos sofás y una mesita de café.

Cada una cogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos colocando nuestra ropa, nuestros zapatos y todos los artículos de belleza. Acabé completamente agotada, al igual que mis amigas. Era la primera que tenía que hacer tanto esfuerzo por mí misma. Cansada, me puse mi pijama, consistente en unos pequeños pantaloncitos bombachos azul marino con lunares blancos, una especie de camisón de seda con encajes negro que cubría parte del pantalón y una bata de seda finísima ocre hasta el suelo; me quité el maquillaje y me senté frente a mi tocador a cepillar mi pelo cuidadosamente para irme a acostar. Inmediatamente caí en brazos de Morfeo.

**Megan's********Pov**

Me desperté cuando, por la cortina que se me había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior, se empezaron a colar unos tenues rayos de sol, danzando grácilmente por mi cara. Me senté en la cama y miré en la mesilla de noche la hora que era.

- ¡Madre mía! Ya son las 7:00. Mañana alguna debe preocuparse por poner el despertador. - Me dirigí a la habitación de Kesha, y toqué suavemente a la puerta.- Kesh, despierta, ya es hora de prepararse para ir a clase.

- Voy- me respondió su voz levemente enronquecida por acabar de despertarse.

Despierta tú a Mimi, ¿vale?- y con eso volví a mi habitación. Llené la bañera con agua templada y unas cuantas sales aromáticas, y me sumergí en ella. A los 20 minutos, salí enrollada en una toalla y con el pelo aún mojado me puse mi uniforme, aunque su uso no fuera obligatorio. El mío consistía en una falda de novata, demasiado corta debido a que yo había crecido pero ella no, a cuadros verdes y azules marino con rayas rojas, botas mosqueteras negras hasta las rodillas, con un trozo de media sobresaliendo por arriba, a juego con el color rojo de las rayas de la falda; una blusa blanca por fuera muy ajustada y a medio abrochar por arriba y por abajo, una corbata estrecha con un alfiler plateado a medio anudar, una chaqueta de piel que me da un aire de Brooklyn. Me puse a juego una pulseras de plata cuadradas y un anillo dorado con forma de hoja. Me eché un poco de blush y gloss rosa y cepillé mi pelo, dejándolo liso y suelto con la raya a un lado. Cogí mi bolso marrón con todos los libros y salí disparada hacia la cocina para preparar un café con leche y azúcar y un tazón con cereales.

- Buenos días- Me dijo Kesh pasando por mi lado para alcanzar el frigorífico. Llevaba un un vestido de tirantes a cuadros escoceses verdes y azules y con la falda plisada a medio muslo, con la camisa de mangas cortas abullonadas perfectamente abotonada y ajustada, una corbata cruzada azul marino, bandas de pelo a modo de pulseras o brazaletes, un lazo de zapato atado a la muñeca, gabardina roja estilo vintage y unas manoletinas azules. Su pelo caía suelto y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y llevaba el mismo maquillaje que yo.

- ¿Y Meems?

- Arreglándose, ya sabes cómo tarda.- Dijo mientras cogía el brick de leche y se hacía un cola-cao con galletas.

- Dios, ¿también me tengo que hacer yo el desayuno?- chilló Mimi. Venía maquillada igual que nosotras, con su pelo cayendo en ondas perfectas sujeto por una diadema amarilla. Llevaba un blazier azul marino con un cordón de tela al estilo de la corbata, un broche de lazo dorado una corbata cruzada de color azul marino, debajo una camisa de corte victoriano, y cubierto todo de lentejuelas estilo Argyle, un anillo con un corazón de tipo sortija, pulsera dorada con tachuelas rojas, falda plato azul marino con un lazo a la izquierda, tipo los años 50, con un broche de lazo encima del nudo del lazo de la propia falda rosa. Como siempre iba con un bolso rojo colgado del brazo.

- Me temo que sí.

- Da igual, ya compraré algo por el camino. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Caminamos por la calle hechando profundamente de menos nuestras limusinas. Por el camino Meems se cogió un capuchino y un trozo de bizcocho en un Starbucks. Un cuarto de hora más tarde se presentaba ante nosotras la enorme Preparatoria de Odaiba.

- Guau…- dijo Mimi.- Está exactamente igual que como recordaba…- Mimi estuvo viviendo durante 8 meses en Odaiba debido a un traslado temporal de su padre a la ciudad cuando ella apenas contaba con 11 años.

Entramos como a nosotras nos gusta, llamando la atención. Moviendo las caderas sensualmente pero sin perder nuestra elegancia, como queriendo decir: aquí llegan vuestras reinas.

La Preparatoria de Odaiba era el colegio más prestigioso de todo Japón y ya solo el poder pagar la matrícula era una referencia del nivel económico que poseías. Había algunas excepciones, que eran 6 becados por cada curso. Cada clase estaba formada por un máximo de 20 alumnos y había un total de 4 clases por curso (A, B, C y D).

- Buenos días- dijo Meems en recepción. Somos las alumnas nuevas de este curso, todas extranjeras. ¿Podría indicarnos cuál es nuestra…?- Pero la secretaria ni siquiera la dejó terminar. Le hizo una seña con la mano indicando unas listas colgadas de la pared sin siquiera levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

- Vaya educación que tienen por aquí- solté con desagrado.- Después de 5 minutos buscando nuestros respectivos nombres, al fin dimos con ellos. Con sorpresa, vimos que Megan y yo estaríamos en la misma clase.

- ¡Qué suerte tenéis, podéis estar juntas! Yo en cambio no voy a conocer a nadie.

- Verás cómo no es tan…- de pronto un chico castaño que venía corriendo me llevo por delante, lanzándonos a ambos al suelo. Quedé tumbada en el frío suelo con él encima, nuestros labios casi rozándose y nuestros cuerpos sin espacio entre ellos.

- Lo siento mucho, yo…

- ¡Tú otra vez!- él la miró extrañado hasta que cayó en la cuenta y comenzó a enrojecer.- ¿Es que siempre tienes que ir corriendo y golpeando a todo el mundo?- estaba roja de rabia por haber vuelto a hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo por su culpa. Pero mi furia desapareció al ver que sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

**Tai's********Pov**

Llevaba un día horrible. Despertarme por la mañana había sido un auténtico delirio porque solo se me venía a la cabeza que hoy volvería a ver a Sora después de su rechazo de ayer.

FLASHBACK

Por fin estaba en casa después de tres largos meses de verano y por fin le diría a Sora todo lo que sentía por ella. Sora siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, la chica con la que jugaba al fútbol, con la que gastaba bromas… hasta este año, cuando empecé a pensar en ella como en una mujer y no como mi simple mejor amiga. Me empezó a llamar su figura esbelta y espigada, de pequeños pechos, cintura fina y caderas anchas que daban paso a unas largas piernas; Sus enormes ojos de un color rubí, sus finos labios, sus facciones un tanto duras pero aún así femeninas, su nariz recta y su pelo suave y corto de color rojo claro, casi naranja. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, de Sora Takenouchi.

Después de casi perder el vuelo que me traería de vuelta a Japón y de haber atropellado a una chica, por fin estaba en Japón y había podido quedar con ella.

Sora venía hacia mí con una bonita sonrisa en su cara, su pelo lo llevaba un poco más largo, casi por los hombros, con un leve maquillaje rojo en sus labios y mejillas y venía con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada blanca de I love NY, lugar donde había pasado ella las vacaciones.

- ¡Bienvenido a Japón Tai!- me dijo después de darme dos efusivos besos que hicieron que me sonrojara. Empezamos a hablar de las vacaciones de cada uno hasta que al final me lancé.

- Sora, tengo algo importante que decirte.- Ella me empezó a ver asustada.- Me gustas, no, no… te quiero.

- Pero Tai qué estás diciendo. Deja de decir tonterías.

- No son tonterías te quiero y me gustaría salir contigo.- dije ilusionado.

- Lo siento, Tai, pero solo te veo como un amigo… no hay química entre nosotros. Te quiero, pero como querría a un hermano.- Sentí como algo se desgarraba por dentro ante esa declaración.

- ¿No puedes darme siquiera una oportunidad? Te prometo que puedo hacer que te enamores de mí. Déjame intentarlo.

- Lo siento, Tai, no puedo. Después de lo de Matt no soy capaz de salir con ningún chico, al menos por un tiempo.

- ¡Pero lo de Matt fue hace meses! Además sabes que yo sería incapaz de hacerte eso…

- Pues aún no lo he superado. Lo siento Tai, mañana nos veremos en clase.- dijo levantándose.

- Sora…- susurré mientras notaba como mis ojos se habían humedecido. Con rabia, me quité las lágrimas de los ojos y volví a mi casa.

Esa noche fui incapaz de cenar nada y me fui directamente a la cama.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me di una ducha, intentando alejar mis pensamientos del rechazo de Sora pero ni siquiera el agua fría me impidió olvidarme de eso durante más de un minuto. Me puse mi uniforme, consistente en un blazier de corte clásico con botones azul marino, corbata estrecha con un nudo simple a juego con la camisa, una gabardina militar, de tipo rebelde de los años 60 y unas deportivas Vans altas negras blancas y azules. Me puse el pelo en una pequeña cresta y con una sonrisa amarga, salí de mi cuarto a toda velocidad.

- Hola mamá. Hermanita- dije dándole un beso a cada una. Mi hermana Kari va al mismo colegio que yo, y ambos somos becados en deportes, yo como capitán del equipo de fútbol y ella como la de gimnasia. Mi hermana Kari es bajita y delgada, con tipo de bailarina y poco desarrollada. Su cara era ovalada de rasgos finos, con unos enormes ojos chocolates y una nariz respingona. Llevaba el pelo corto, a la altura de la barbilla de color castaño claro, recogido a un lado por una horquilla rosa. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes de su grado a la altura de la rodilla, a cuadros verdes y azules, una camisa abullonada de cuello redondo y una corbata azul a juego con el vestido. Encima llevaba el blazier del colegio azul marino, unos calcetines largos hasta la rodilla y unas converse negras un tanto desgastadas.

Me tragué rápidamente el desayuno y salí disparado con mi hermana Kari para no llegar tarde al colegio. Llegamos justo al tocar el timbre y ambos soltamos un suspiro de alivio. Kari se paró a hablar con sus amigos TK y Davis, sus dos secretos amores mientras yo me quedaba a esperar a Sora y Matt para entrar a mi clase.

Me apoyé en la pared del colegio cuando a mi derecha oí la risa queda de Sora, y cuando giré mi cabeza, la vida coqueteando con Joe Kido, uno de nuestros amigos. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías hasta que vi como lo besaba apasionadamente, acercándolo más a ella.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y salí corriendo mientras mi corazón se rompí en más pedazos si cabe.

Y volví a chocarme con una chica, pero esta vez tan fuerte que los dos caímos al suelo, yo encima de ella. Me sonrojé como un idiota al ver lo hermosísima que era y por unos minutos, no podía pensar en nada que no fueran esos enormes ojos negros y esos labios tan sedosos. Sentí como su pecho estaba fuertemente pegado a el mío y sin querer mis ojos se desviaron hacia su enorme escote que dejaba a la vista la cremosa piel de sus pechos y un sujetador negro de encajes. De pronto volví a la realidad, fijándome en su expresión de furia.

- Lo siento mucho, yo… -dije intentando disculparme.

- ¡Tú otra vez!- yo la miré extrañado hasta que caí en la cuenta de quién era al fijarme en su maravilloso pelo rubio dorado tan largo, y enrojecí más si eso era humanamente posible .- ¿Es que siempre tienes que ir corriendo y golpeando a todo el mundo?- de repente me miró fijamente a los ojos y su furia desapareció.

- ¡Tai, hermano! ¿Estás bien?- me dijo mi hermana que venía corriendo con TK, Davis, Yolei y Kari.

- Sí, siento haberte preocupado, Kari- dije mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía educadamente la mano a la desconocida, que aceptó mi mano de buen grado. V i como se empezaba a colocar correctamente el uniforme y limpiaba motitas de polvo invisibles a mis ojos.- Soy Tai Kamiya- me presenté con la primera sonrisa sincera en toda la mañana y ofreciendo mi mano para que la estrechara.

- Encantada, soy Megan Takashiro- me dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mal disimulada. De pronto, se acercó a mí y noté como depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi mejilla, dejándome atontado por unos segundos y haciendo sonreír a mi hermana Kari.- Y mis amigas son…- fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigas no estaban.- ¡No me lo puedo creer, me han vuelto a dejar sola! Voy a matarlas…

- No te preocupes, seguro que ahora volverán.- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa da admiración- soy Kari Kamiya, la hermana de este patoso, aunque deberías verlo jugar al fútbol, te quedarías impresionada. Es el capitán y tiene a medio instituto detrás suyo. - Ah, no, eso sí que no, mi hermana no puede estar pensando lo que creo que está pensando.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro por todas esas chicas, pero me temo que yo no voy a ser una de ellas, no me van mucho los deportistas, demasiado sudor y esas cosas.- dijo disculpándose al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

- Pues es una pena.- cuando quise darme cuenta, las palaras habían fluído de mi boca, dejando a ambas impresionadas.

- ¡Meg, ya sabemos donde están nuestras clases! Unos chicos griegos muy amables se han ofrecido a enseñárnoslas. - gritó Kesh con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Mimi se llevaba una mano a la cara con resignación. - ¡Oh! ¿Estás conociendo gente? Encantada, soy Kesha Kanbara- dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.- Y esta de aquí es Mimi Tachi…

- ¿Mimi, eres tú?- dijimos todos impresionados.

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos reviews, os lo pido. Me ayudan a seguir

Aquí os dejo un pequeño spoiler del próximo capítulo:

¿Esa era Mimi Tachikawa? No era posible.

Me parece que pronto no tendremos que preocuparnos por Davis- me dijo Kari, mientras veía con cara inescrutable como este estaba mirando embobado a Kesha.

Sentí que mis puños se cerraban fuertemente ante su respuesta.

- Es muy guapo- dije después de mirarlo durante unos segundos.

- ¿Te gusta?- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, intentando descifrarlos.

- No.- dije desviando la cara sonrojada ante la intensidad de su mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí llega el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Prepárate para los líos, desamores, enredos y nuevos amores de la Preparatoria de Odaiba. Las contestaciones a los reviews las pongo debajo del capítulo. Quiero dedicárselo a CherryMurder. Has hecho que me entraran muchísimas ganas de escribir esta semana

Besos

**Reencuentros inesperados.**

TK's Pov

¿Esa era Mimi Tachikawa? No era posible. Había dado un cambio tremendo. Su larguísimo pelo castaño completamente liso, siempre recogido en una coleta alta, ahora era rubio como el trigo, en gráciles ondas y un poco por debajo de los hombros, adornado con una diadema amarilla. Sus aniñadas facciones habían dejado paso a unos rasgos perfectos; y sus vestidos amplios y siempre rosas habían pasado a ser ropa muy ajustada, marcando ese cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratara. Cuando la viera mi hermano Matt se iba a caer para atrás.

Pero enseguida mi vista se desvió hacia sus amigas. Una era rubia, con el pelo largo y liso, facciones de barbie y cuerpo muy desarrollado y la otra… me dejó sin habla. Tenía el pelo marrón chocolate, muy intenso, desfilado hasta la mitad de la espalda y la raya en medio enmarcaba su cara con dos mechones a la altura de los pómulos. Sus grandes ojos de un gris azulado metalizado, se detuvieron en mí durante unos segundos, y al fijarse en que yo también estaba mirándola, se ruborizó de una forma adorable. ¿Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando?- me dije sacudiendo bruscamente la cabeza- TK, tienes novia desde hace menos de dos días.

Por fin, después de años enamorado de ella, al fin me había armado de valor suficiente para pedirle salir a Kari, la hermana de Tai, y ella me había correspondido sin dudarlo. Aunque ninguno de nuestro grupo sabía todavía que estábamos saliendo, por el carácter del hermano de Kari sobretodo y para no perder la amistad de nuestro amigo Davis, que también estaba enamorado de Hikari.

- Me parece que pronto no tendremos que preocuparnos por Davis- me dijo Kari, mientras veía con cara inescrutable como este estaba mirando embobado a Kesha.

- Sí, soy yo- respondió después de un largo silencio Mimi a nuestra pregunta.- Llegué ayer de Seatle con mis mejores amigas, para quedarnos durante un tiempo.

- ¡Mimi!- gritó Yolei, lanzándose a sus brazos- me alegro de que hayas vuelto- dijo llorando.

- Yo también, Yolei, yo también.- dijo Mimi con una enorme sonrisa.

- Esto habrá que celebrarlo- dijo Kari uniéndose al abrazo de chicas- por fin nuestra princesa amante del rosa ha vuelto.

- Es verdad,- intervino Izzy, que acababa de llegar- y yo ya sé como.- dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa.- Esta noche abren una nueva discoteca aquí, la Odaiba's High Elite. Podríamos quedar todos allí a eso de las ocho. ¿Os parece bien?

- ¡Sí! Será genial- dijimos todos a coro entre gritos de júbilo.

- Por cierto, TK- me dijo Mimi- no he visto por aquí a tu hermano. ¿Se ha cambiado de colegio?

- Que va- dije yo restándole importancia al asunto.- simplemente no le ha dado la gana de venir. A este paso acabará perdiendo la beca, pero bueno, no pienso hacer de niñera de nadie. Matt es lo suficientemente mayorcito como para cuidarse solo.

- Oye- dijo la rubia- aunque nosotras no seamos de vuestro grupo, ¿podríamos ir con vosotros a la discoteca? Es que bueno, no conocemos nada de esto y la única amiga que tenemos aquí es Mimi, y nos gustaría conocer gente y…

- ¡No lo dudéis ni por un momento!- gritaron Yolei, Sora y Kari- Vosotras ya sois como unas más de nuestra gran familia.

- Chicos, si no os importa, deberíamos ir entrando en clase- dijo Itzzy después de consultar su reloj. - Ha tocado hace ya 5 minutos, y no creo que a estas lindas señoritas les apetezca llegar tarde en su primer día de clase.- Todos lo miramos alarmados cuando dijo la hora, y salimos disparados hacia nuestras respectivas clases.

Para sorpresa de Kari, Davis, Ken y sobretodo mía, Kesha iba con nosotros a clase. Cada uno entró y se sentó en el sitio que más le gustaba, ya que sería el que tendríamos durante todo el año. Kari se sentó a mi lado en la tercera fila, Ken y Davis juntos detrás nuestro. Kesha se acercó muy segura a la mesa del profesor y, después de hablar un par de minutos con él, ambos se levantaron.

- Bienvenidos un año más a la prestigiosa Preparatoria de Odaiba. Soy el profesor Jules Stevenson y si queremos llevarnos bien este año, debemos empezar cambiando un par de cosas. La primera de ellas es que no sé quién os dado permiso para sentaros de esa manera. Al final del aula he colgado en el tablón la distribución de la clase. Así que levantaros a mirarla y colocaros en el sitio correspondiente.

Me acerqué rápidamente y, para sorpresa mía, me había tocado sentarme con Kesha, a Davis con Kari y a Ken con una chica pelirroja de grandes gafas verdes.

- La segunda es que la próxima vez que entre al aula y os vea hablar, saldré de clase y vendré con unas hojas de examen. Y la tercera es que dejéis que vuestra nueva compañera se presente adecuadamente.- Kesha se sonrojó tras el comentario del profesor.

- Bueno, - empezó con su peculiar acento- me llamo Kesha Kanbara. Tengo 15 años y os supongo que unos cuantos os habréis empezado a preguntar por mi peculiar acento. La razón de este no es otra de que nací en Newport Beach, en Orange Country, California. Y con eso creo que está todo dicho, profesor.

- De acuerdo, siéntate al lado de Takeru- Aghhhh como odiaba que me llamaran así. Kesha se sentó a mi lado, y después de una sincera sonrisa amistosa, se dispuso a atender en clase. Sacó un bonito cuaderno rosa y un bolígrafo morado con dibujos y empezó a tomar nota con una caligrafía redondeada, desigual. Estuvo así las dos clases siguientes, hasta que la sirena del colegio anunció el recreo de media hora. Kari se acercó rápidamente a nuestra mesa.

- ¿Te vienes con nosotros? Seguro que tus amigas vendrán también, Mimi y Yolei eran prácticamente inseparables cuando esta vivía aquí, en Odaiba- le dijo Kari modo de q

- De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa indescifrable, aunque yo pude ver durante unos segundos la incomodidad provocada por las palabras de Kari. Lo más probable es que se hubiera sentido un tanto excluida con ese comentario.

- Ven vamos- dije yo cogiéndola de su mano y arrastrándola por el pasillo haciendo que la gente se quedara mirándonos con extrañeza y cierto toque de diversión. Cuando llegamos a nuestro árbol de siempre, los demás ya estaban allí, y al fijarme en la mirada de Kari al ver nuestras manos unidas, me sonrojé y me separé de ella bruscamente, como si su simple toque me estuviera quemando. Pude distinguir en sus ojos sorpresa y decepción y no sabía por qué, eso me llenó de angustia.

Vi como se acercaba a Mimi y Megan y las abrazaba, diciéndoles lo mucho que las había echado de menos esa mañana. El recreo pasó rápido, entre risas y anécdotas. Cuando tocó la sirena, Davis cogió a Kesh de la mano y empezó a susurrarle algo en el oído, a lo que ella rió encantada y afirmó con la cabeza.

Me pasé el resto de la mañana intentando saber qué le podía haber dicho Davis, hasta que al final se me ocurrió hacerlo mediante pequeñas notas.

"¿qué te ha dicho Davis antes que te ha hecho tanta gracia?"- le pregunté.

"¿Ahora sí que te intereso?"-me respondió esquiva.

"Siento lo de antes, es que me ha dado un poco de vergüenza el que los demás nos estuvieran mirando"- respondí algo apenado.

"¿Seguro qué el que Kari nos estuviera mirando tratando de asesinarnos a ambos con la mirada no ha tenido nada que ver?"

"Seguro- mentiroso, me dije a mí mismo- claro que no, ¿Kari celosa?"

"Pues te aseguro que lo parecía. Creo que le gustas."

"Tonterías, somos solo amigos, nada más"-dije volviendo a mentir. No sé por qué, no quería que Kesh se enterara de lo mío con Kari.

"Me ha dicho que vive muy cerca nuestro y que está dispuesto a venir a buscar a una señorita tan guapa como yo y a acompañarla hasta allí para evitar disgustos".- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación y volviendo a centrar su vista en la pizarra.

Sentí que mis puños se cerraban fuertemente ante su respuesta.

Kesha's Pov

Llegamos a casa sobre las cuatro, después de habernos detenido a comer en un restaurante italiano, ya que ninguna de las tres tenía idea de cocinar, aunque yo me había propuesto a hacerlo los sábados por la mañana, utilizando el libro de recetas de la Nanny, mi vieja doncella en casa.

Todas nos cambiamos y nos pusimos unos mini shorts, unas deportivas de K swiss Surf&Sand de colores y unos tops que dejaban nuestros vientres planos a la vista. Bajamos a la calle y nos dirigimos hacia un gimnasio que tenía buena pinta y que habíamos visto a la vista. No había nada mejor para dejarnos de buen humor, ya que el deporte era nuestra forma de expulsar los problemas, los enfados, el mal humor…

Estuvimos hora y media allí, haciendo un poco de todo, como pesas, bicicleta, cinta de correr… Después de comprarnos un refresco energético en la misma cafetería del gimnasio, volvimos a casa y cada una se metió en su cuarto para arreglarse.

Yo empecé a llenar la bañera de agua caliente y sales aromáticas de cereza y me sumergí en ella por completo. Después de un cuarto de hora de baño, hidraté mi piel dejándola sedosa y recogí mi cabello en una toalla para que no mojara el cuarto. Después de arroparme con un enorme albornoz color hueso, me acerqué al tocador y me senté, mirando mi imagen en el espejo. Me pinté las uñas de magenta, casi rojo, tanto las de las manos como las de los pies, con mucho cuidado de no salirme. Miré mi rostro. Mi cara, como siempre estaba perfecta, libre de desperfectos, por lo que decidí prescindir de base. Delineé mis ojos con negro y alargué más mis pestañas con un poco de rímel, dejando mis ojos bien remarcados. Me di un suave rubor terracota casi rosa, una sombra plateada y un gloss rojo, dando mi maquillaje por finalizado. Me ondulé el pelo, y lo recogí en una coleta alta, con la raya a un lado, dejando que los mechones más cortos enmarcaran suavemente mi cara.

Me puse un vestido amarillo canario de raso, muy entallado palabra de honor, dejando mis hombros al desnudo, ajustado a la cintura por un lazo y que terminaba ajustado al medio muslo. A juego me puse unos tacones negros de charol de 11 cm con algo de plataforma, una pulsera blanca con brillantes, una gargantilla sencilla, unos pendientes colgantes a juego y un bolso de mano amarillo.

Cuando terminé ya eran las ocho y apenas estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando llegó Davis. Llevaba su pelo despeinado, como siempre pero sin sus gafas tan famosas, traje negro de corte moderno, con una camisa blanca y una corbata granate para acentuar el castaño pelirrojo de su pelo. Unos mocasines negros complementaban el conjunto. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo y más cuando se ruborizó al verme y sus ojos como rubíes brillaron de emoción.

- ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté ansiosa por llegar ya a la discoteca.

- Por mi parte sí, pero ¿sabrán tus amigas llegar hasta allí solas?

- Por supuesto, irán en limusina- dije como si fuera obvio, haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Nosotros no vamos a tener tanto glamour, iremos en un taxi.- me dijo levemente avergonzado.

- No pasa nada, no soy de esas a las que le da un infarto por mancharse las manos- le dije como una sonrisa, haciendo que por fin respirara tranquilo.

El camino en taxi se me pasó rápidamente, sobretodo porque Davis no paraba de hacerme reír. El coche nos dejó justo en la puerta.

- Davis, pero no se os ha ocurrido que como solo tenemos 15 años solo nos dejarán entrar la light?

- Jajajaja, por eso no te preocupes, ya decía yo que se me olvidaba darte algo- dijo entregándome un DNI falso con mi foto y una rosa blanca preciosa.

- Muchas gracias- dije emocionada por el detalle. En agradecimiento, le di un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se volviera a ruborizar, y que fue visto por Kari y TK que llegaban justo en ese momento. Kari llevaba un vestido fucsia sencillo, palabra de honor con pequeños tirantes, que caía ligero hasta la rodilla. Llevaba unas manoletinas rosas a juego con unos pequeños lazos, unos guantes blancos y el pelo echado hacia atrás con unas horquillas. Su maquillaje era demasiado exagerado para mi gusto, con los ojos demasiado negros con un leve rosa por encima y los labios fucsias. Iba muy ilusionada arrastrando con ella a TK, que al verme se quedó deslumbrado, al igual que él a mí. Llevaba un traje todo blanco viejo, a excepción de las solapas que tenían el borde remarcado por una gruesa raya negra. Su camisa era blanca y tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver el inicio de unos fuertes abdominales y tenía unas gafas de sol enganchadas en la camisa. Al cuello llevaba un pañuelo azul marino con lunares blancos y mocasines azules. Llevaba la raya a un lado y el peo peinado hacia atrás.

- Kari, estás muy guapa.- dijo emocionado Davis. Kari y él se empezaron a alejar y entraron juntos a la discoteca, dejándonos a TK y a mí mirándonos como unos idiotas parados delante de la puerta de la discoteca.

- Creo que deberíamos entrar.- dije yo nada más salir de mi aturdimiento.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Me dijo levemente sonrojado. - ¿Me permites?- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, que yo acepté encantada.- Por cierto- me susurró al oído haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera- estás deslumbrante.

- Tú no te quedas atrás.- solté yo automáticamente, haciéndolo reír.- Por cierto- dije yo cambiando de tema- va a venir tu hermano Matt? Porque todavía no le conozco.

- Sí, de hecho creo que ha llegado ya- me dijo señalando a un guapísimo rubio charlando aburrido con Tai en la barra. Debía de tener dos años más que TK por lo menos.

- Es muy guapo- dije después de mirarlo durante unos segundos.

- ¿Te gusta?- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, intentando descifrarlos.

- No.- dije desviando la cara sonrojada ante la intensidad de su mirada.- no me gusta, se nota que es el típico chico rebelde, solitario… a mí me gustan más los chicos divertidos, elegantes… ya me entiendes- dije al darme cuenta de que había empezado a describirle a él.

- TK, vamos a bailar- nos interrumpió kari, llevándose a TK al fondo de la pista de baile y dejándome ahí parada.

Mimi's Pov

Pufff… Kesh ya se había ido con Davis y yo todavía aquí, recién bañada. Después de bañarme me había pintado las uñas de blanco. Quería ir lo más natural posible, a juego con el vestido que me pondría, así que solamente me di un suave rubor rosa, delineé mis ojos, ricé mis pestañas y les di más volumen con un poco de rímel, me di una leve sombra blanca y plateada y le di un toque más de color a mi rostro cubriendo mis labios con un gloss rosa palo. Dejé mi pelo cayendo en suaves ondas rubias y lo adorné con una diadema blanca con una rosa del mismo color en el lado derecho.

Estaba en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta. Salí con el cuerpo cubierto por un suave y esponjoso albornoz azul turquesa y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Sora y Joe al otro lado. Sora llevaba un sencillo vestido rojo a las rodillas, entallado y con una rosa dorada en el lado derecho de su escote. Su pelo estaba rizado, cayendo hasta la barbilla y su maquillaje consistía en sombra dorada, mucho eyeliner, rubor rojo y los labios del mismo color. A juego con el vestido llevaba unos pequeños tacones dorados. Joe estaba mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba. Su pelo azul ahora estaba corto, peinado en una pequeña cresta. Su rostro aniñado había dado lugar a unas facciones masculinas de hombre de negocios y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, ya que bajo su traje azul marino se distinguían unos brazos y unas piernas fuertes.

Sus maravillosos ojos azules como una tormenta, estaban destacados por unas gafas cuadradas de montura negra, haciéndolo más atractivo.

Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino el ver sus manos entrelazadas.

- Mimi, tenemos algo que contarte- me dijeron ambos a la vez- y veníamos a que nos dieras tu consejo, además de para acompañarte al baile.

- Sobre eso… Es que iba a ir con Megan, ya que ella no conoce Japón.

- No pasa nada, podemos ir los cuatro juntos.

- Bueno haber, contadme de qué se trata, haber si yo puedo encontrar una buena solución.

- Verás, Mimi… desde el pasado abril Joe y yo salimos juntos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Desde hace tanto?- dije sorprendida.

- Sí, pero ninguno de nuestros amigos, a excepción de ti, lo sabe- me dijeron a modo de disculpa. - La primera en enamorarse fui yo, nada más irte tú de Japón, y Joe se fijó en mí durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tai. Después de unos cuantos meses de tonteo, al final tuvimos una maravillosa cita en la playa, en la que Joe se decidió a pedirme salir por fin.

- No sabéis lo mucho que me alegro con vosotros.- les dije con una sincera sonrisa.

- El caso es que no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, porque en ese momento no estábamos seguros de cómo se tomarían los demás que dos de los miembros del grupo estuvieran saliendo. El caso es que hace dos días TK le pidió salir a Kari, y ante el júbilo general, decidimos que nosotros también haríamos pública la noticia.

- Pues estupendo. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Pues que ayer por la tarde Tai se me declaró.- me soltó Sora, haciendo que casi me cayera del sofá. - Y le mentí diciendo que, después de haber salido con Matt, no estaba preparada para salir con otro.

- ¿Saliste con Matt? - pregunté algo dolida. Cuando tenía once años estaba completamente enamorada de Matt Ishida, y aunque ya habían pasado años desde entonces, todavía me sorprendía ahora pensando en él.

- Sí, lo siento muchísimo Mimi, sé que el te gustaba. Pero no fue nada serio. Yo solo empecé a salir con él para intentar olvidarme de Joe y él porque quería divertirse con alguien un rato. De hecho, nuestra relación terminó porque Matt me puso los cuernos.

- Sí, - dijo Joe- pero no estamos aquí por eso. Lo que queríamos era pedirte consejo sobre cómo proceder ahora.- me dijo Joe.

- Pues yo le diría a Tai esta tarde sobre lo vuestro, a modo de confidencia, como si él fuera para vosotros el más importante de vuestros amigos, y yo me encargaré de que no lo pase mal.

- ¿Cómo?- me dijeron ellos asombrados.

- Pues gracias a Meg- dije señalando a su cuarto- he visto las chispas que saltaban cuando se han visto ella y Tai. La química y la atracción estaban en el aire. Así que intentaré que entre ellos pase algo, ya me entendéis.- les dije con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Mimi, no sabes cómo te lo agradecemos.

- No hay por qué. Esperad aquí mientras yo y Meg terminamos de arreglarnos.

Con un suspiro de resignación ante todo lo que estaba pasando, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me puse mi vestido de Marc Jacobs.

Era blanco y completamente ajustado a mis curvas. Era muy corto, terminaba justo debajo de mi trasero. El escote era palabra de honor, con un lazo blanco en el centro, del que salían dos tiras gruesas que se unían por detrás al vestido de nuevo, dejando la mitad de mi espalda despejada. Estaba formado por unas cuantas líneas de volantes. A juego con el vestido me puse unos zapatos de tacón de 7 cm abiertos por detrás y con un poco de plataforma de color blanco, con unos pequeños lazos plateados por delante; unas pulseras de perlas y un bolso de mano del color del vestido.

Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO. Como he prometido, contesto a los reviews aquí:

- CherryMurder: muchas gracias por poner mi historia entre tus favoritas. Espero no defraudarte Me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Espero, si me lo permiten mis profes que me tienen exhausta, poder subir un capítulo por semana. Un beso


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3. Una noche apasionante.**

Bueno, aquí traigo el nuevo capi, como prometí, actualizo cada semana. Las respuestas a los reviews están al final. ¡Un beso!

Megan's Pov

Me pinté las uñas con un suave malva nacarado, a juego con el maquillaje que pensaba darme. Mientras me aplicaba colorete rosa-anaranjado, llamaron por segunda vez consecutiva, y oí a Mimi mascullando mientras iba hacia la puerta. Pronto, tanto ella como los que habían entrado, se pusieron a hablar en el salón. Al darme cuenta de esto, seguí arreglándome sin mayores distracciones. Me apliqué sombra plateada y dorada, rímel para darle mayor volumen a mis pestañas, eyeliner negro y labios rosa palo. Dejé mi pelo liso y suelto, con un efecto despeinado y dejando que el flequillo cayera por mi frente a su antojo.

Saqué de mi armario el vestido y me lo puse. Era ajustadísimo, con lentejuelas doradas y plateadas; escote palabra de honor que dejaba gran parte de mi pecho al aire de forma muy sensual pero sin parecer ordinaria; muy corto justo por debajo del trasero. Mi pequeña cintura estaba marcada por un cinturón negro brillante. A juego llevaba unos tacones dorados y plateados de 11 cm, un bolso de mano de los mismos colores y un anillo dorado de una boca. Mirándome una vez más al espejo, sonreí. Estaba lista para comerme el mundo de nuevo.

Salí al pasillo, y para mi sorpresa, además de Mimi que estaba saliendo por la puerta me encontré a una pelirroja y un peli-azul en nuestro salón y supuse que eran pareja por cómo se miraban.

- Joe, está es Megan, una de mis mejores amigas- dijo presentándome.

- Encantada- dije haciéndoles una leve inclinación con la cabeza, a la que me respondieron con una sonrisa ilusionada. Tanto Sora como él me miraban como si fuera un ángel caído de ensueño, y si a eso le sumamos las miradas de aprobación que le echaban a Mimi… Aquí se estaba tramando algo.

- ¿Estáis listas?- nos dijo Joe.

- Sí. Además la limusina debe estar abajo esperándonos.

El camino lo aprovechamos en conocernos un poco, nuestros gustos, aficiones,… Me enteré de que Joe tenía 20 años y estaba en su segundo año de carrera. Desde pequeño su vocación había sido la medicina, y a ella se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma. Además, al igual que Sora, adoraba a los niños, y se estaba planteando si hacer pediatría mejor que neurología, que es a lo que esperaba en un principio. Sora, por el contrario, odiaba estudiar y quería hacer algo relacionado con deportes, más concretamente con el tenis, que era su pasión desde niña. Conjuntamente con las clases, ayudaba a su madre en su pequeña floristería, por la que aseguré que me pasaría para darle un poco de color a mi habitación de forma natural.

Así fueron pasando los minutos hasta que nos encontramos frente a la entrada de una discoteca. El edificio estaba pintado de negro, y para entrar había que atravesar una sencilla pero elegante alfombra roja, a juego con los bordes de las puertas. Con solo un vistazo, los porteros nos dejaron pasar sin pedirnos la documentación.

El lugar era alucinante, al más puro estilo de Hollywood, con decorados dorados, rojos y negros, barra reluciente y una enorme pista de baile al lado de una zona un poco más íntima, con unos cómodos sofás blancos y mesas para el café o el té de fino cristal. Unos cuadros de estilo moderno terminaban de complementar el lugar.

- Ahí están los demás- dijeron Sora y Joe al unísono.

- Lo primero que deberíais hacer es hablar con Tai, así tendrá más noche para recuperarse.- dijo echándome una mirada rápida.

- ¿Recuperarse? ¿De qué?- pregunté molesta por la falta de información, pero Mimi ya se había adelantado a saludar a los demás. Sintiendo una penetrante mirada fija en mí, me di la vuelta, divisando en uno de los sillones a un par de chicos bastante guapos, ambos rubios y de ojos marrones. Me invitaron a un par de copas a las que yo no me negué, pero después de una hora de charla con ellos estaba más que aburrida.

Me despedí de ellos y al ir en dirección a la barra, vi a Tai solo en una de las esquinas de estas, bebiendo tequila con sal y limón.

- Hola, Tai- le saludé esbozando una sonrisa que se me congeló en la cara al ver lo guapo que estaba: llevaba un traje negro, que marcaba a la perfección su musculosa figura, una camisa gris con el cuello y los botones blancos, una corbata negra y para romper con la elegancia unas K swiss altas negras y blancas. Su flequillo caía disparejo por su frente, dando una imagen algo rebelde que me llamó la atención.- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Algo interesante?

- Umph…- murmuró mientras se metía otro trago de tequila en el cuerpo.- ¿Quieres?- me ofreció al final ignorando mi pregunta. Cuando iba a contestarle, me quedé en shock. Se estaba echando sal en la mano y lamiéndosela de la forma más sexy que había visto nunca, para después morder el limón mientras cerraba los ojos con placer ante la mezcla de sabores. Me quedé embobada mirándole, hasta que de repente lo tuve a apenas unos milímetros de mí. Su aliento cálido golpeaba mis labios, haciendo que se me secara la boca de la impresión. Sin poder evitarlo, me mojé los labios recorriéndolos con mi lengua, provocando que él fuera incapaz de quitar la vista de ellos.

- Sí, por favor- dije jadeando ante la palpable tensión sexual del ambiente, intentando relajarlo. Tai me ofreció un trago de su vaso, que yo bebí todo de una. Entonces él cogió mi mano, me echó sal en la palma y la acercó a su boca. Al sentir su lengua juguetona recorriendo mi palma y paseando entre mis dedos, tuve que poner todos mis esfuerzos en reprimir el gemido de placer que trataba de escapar de mis labios. Mordió el limón, dejando que el ácido líquido cayera en su boca, dejando escapar algunas gotas que recorrían cadenciosamente su mentón perdiéndose al final en su cuello. Y para sorpresa mía, me besó. Su boca se lanzó furiosa contra la mía con una pasión desbordante y su lengua penetró en ella cuando entreabrí mis labios para soltar un sonoro jadeo. El sabor a tequila se mezcló con el limón y la sal de su boca, provocando una deliciosa explosión de sabores. Mi lengua arremetió contra la suya, iniciando un fogoso baile mientras una de sus manos aferraba mi cuello acercándome más a él y la otra iba a mi cintura. Yo no me quedé atrás y subí las mías a su cuello, enredando mis dedos entre sus suaves mechones castaños haciéndole gemir en mi boca con el ligero toque de las yemas de mis dedos rozando de vez en cuando su cuello.

Cuando nos separamos, nuestros labios estaban rojos e hinchados y nuestros pechos subían y bajaban a gran velocidad, provocando que su vista cayera en mi apretado y amplio escote.

De repente, me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la pista de baile, en la que sonaba "We R Who We R" de Ke$ha. Yo me dejé arrastrar, completamente perdida ante su comportamiento, que no dejaba de confundirme. Me cogió fuertemente de las caderas, acercándome a él de tal forma que pude darme cuenta de cómo nuestros cuerpos se adaptaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos para ser uno solo. Me empecé a mover, creando una deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, dejando que nuestros labios se rozaran, haciéndonos gemir a los dos anhelando más contacto. Al poco sentí como su pequeño amigo empezaba a despertar, provocando que me mordiera el labio y cerrara los ojos ante el placer que me provocó sentirlo, al igual que él. El que todo esto estuviera sucediendo en una discoteca y que cualquiera de nuestros amigos pudiera vernos, solo hacía la situación más excitante.

- Perdón, siento interrumpir- dijo una pelirroja de ojos rubíes, llamando nuestra atención- Tai, tengo que hablar contigo un momento. Como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, Tai me soltó bruscamente y se fue hacia un sofá blanco seguido por la pelirroja. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, no sabía si de ira porque Tai me hubiera abandonado dejándome sola en medio de la pista para irse con esa estúpida pelirroja o porque sus ojos de un color tan denso como el chocolate y tan llenos de pasión junto con sus maravillosos y apasionados besos habían empezado a llenar un hueco en mi interior que desde hace demasiado tiempo estaba vacío.

Me giré buscando a mis amigas, hasta que encontré a Kesh sentada sola en la barra y me dirigí hasta ella.

- Hola Kesh/Meg ¡Estás guapísima! Ese vestido te sienta de perlas- dijimos las dos a la vez, echándonos a reír en el momento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- le pregunté un poco extrañada por su mirada un poco opacada. De normal Kesh siempre había sido la más risueña de las tres, eso además de su alocado carácter californiano.

- Pues… Se supone que había venido con Davis, pero parece que le emociona más hablar con sus amigos mientras vigila cada movimiento de TK y Kari que estar conmigo.

- Entonces me parece que ya tenéis algo en común- dije siguiendo su mirada también fija en esa pareja.- ¿Ese rubio te ha dado fuerte, no?- pregunté de coña dándole un ligero codazo.

- Sí- suspiró, dejándome anonadada.

- ¡Hay Dios, te ha dado más fuerte de lo que creía!- exclamé sorprendida.- Kesh, mírame- le dije intentando llamar su atención.-¡ Kesh!- dije más alto esta vez girando suavemente con mi mano su cara.- Kesh, TK tiene novia, acaban de empezar a salir. No te puede gustar.

- Lo sé- me contestó abatida- Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, apenas lo conozco desde hace unas pocas horas y ya hace que mi corazón de un vuelco solo con verle.

- Te entiendo, cariño- le dije con tono maternal. Kesh siempre me había inspirado mucha ternura, como si fuera mi hermana, al contrario que esas dos arpías que eran mis hermanastras.- Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees- volví a afirmar mirando hacia el sofá en el que esa pelirroja y Tai hablaban.- Pero es imposible, por lo menos de momento. No quiero que sufras…y sé que es lo único que vas a conseguir si sigues así.

- Pero es que nunca antes me había sentido así por un chico…- eso era verdad. Tanto a Mimi como a mí siempre nos había llamado la atención el que Kesh, siendo una chica espectacular, tanto en lo que a carácter como a físico se refiere, nunca hubiera tenido novio. Cada fin de semana tenía una cita con un chico distinto y siempre volvía a casa abatida diciendo que no era como ella creía. Y es que ella era como una pequeña princesa que sueña que su primer beso tiene que ser con un príncipe azul. Y lo que más me estaba empezando a temer es que Takeru Takaishi fuera SU tan esperado Príncipe Azul.

Tai's Pov

Mientras acompañaba a Sora a un pequeño sofá blanco de los tantos que había en la discoteca y uno de los pocos lugares de esta donde podríamos hablar en paz sin que nos interrumpieran, mis pensamientos me llevaron a esa guapísima rubia amiga de Mimi, con la que acababa de pasar el mejor momento de mi vida. Nunca pensé que pudiera besar otros labios que no fueran los de Sora y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sin darme cuenta, mientras mi mente rememoraba nuestro apasionado beso, sus dulces y suaves labios como el terciopelo, su cálido aliento mezclándose contra el mío y sus finas manos acariciándome; mis labios estaban esbozando una sonrisa, la primera verdadera desde que le declaré mis sentimientos a Sora.

Sora me miraba de reojo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

- Verás Tai- empezó cuando nos sentamos.- Hay algo que debería haberte dicho ayer, cuando te me declaraste, y que por cobardía no te dije.- Vi como cogía aire fuertemente y cerraba los ojos.- Te mentí. En realidad lo de Matt no me importó. La única razón por la que no estoy contigo es porque estoy enamorada de mi novio. - hizo una pequeña pausa.- Joe Kido.- Después de haber dicho todo esto, empezó a abrir un ojo, mirando temerosa mi reacción, hasta que, al ver mi cara, se tranquilizó y los abrió completamente.

- Lo sé. - dije despacio y respirando hondo, aunque para mi propia sorpresa su confirmación de tener un romance con Joe tampoco me había afectado tanto. Ella me miró extrañada ante mi afirmación.

- ¿Có-co-mo que lo sabes?- preguntó sumamente sorprendida.

- Bueno… es que ayer os estaba esperando apoyado en la pared del gimnasio y bueno… te vi besándote con él.- dije un poco dolido, aunque me extrañé al notar que no estaba enfadado porque estuvieran saliendo, sino porque Sora, a la que siempre había considerado mi mejor amiga, no me lo hubiese dicho hasta ahora.

- Lo siento mucho, Tai- me dijo apenada.- Pensaba habértelo dicho antes pero… Joe y yo queríamos mantenerlo en secreto por temor a lo que pudierais opinar de que dos de los niños elegidos estuvieran saliendo.

- Sora… Me hubiera dolido, eso te lo reconozco, y en un principio me habría costado aceptar vuestra relación, pero con el tiempo lo habría hecho, al igual que hice con la relación de Kari y TK.

- Entonces… Tai… ¿al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos?

- Siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Sora. Pase lo que pase.- dije abrazándola cariñosamente.

- Tú también serás siempre mi mejor amigo, Tai- dijo enternecida- Por cierto, es guapísima.- me dijo al oído.- Me separé un poco de ella, extrañado por su comentario- La rubia amiga de Mimi. Os llevo observando toda la tarde.- Me dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque no sé si te perdonará fácilmente el haberla dejado tirada en medio de la pista, y más porque al estar enfadado conmigo, digamos que lo hiciste un poco bruscamente…- me dijo ahora un poco cabizbaja.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará-dije intentando parecer positivo, cuando en verdad la incertidumbre y las ganas de ir a buscarla y hacer que me perdone a cualquier precio me carcomían por dentro. "Idiota Tai, definitivamente eres idiota" me dije a mí mismo.- Vayamos con los demás, así de paso podré felicitar a Joe por llevarse a la pelirroja más especial que hay en todo Japón.-continué con una sonrisa.

Me cogió del brazo, ahora alegre y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la barra. Me fijé que en la otra punta de esta estaban Megan y Kesha hablando y las ganas de salir corriendo hacia ellas y arrodillarme suplicando su perdón aumentaban por cada segundo que pasaba.

- Hola, ¿qué tal la noche?

- Divertida- dijo Joe intentando averiguar en mi cara mi proceder.- Izzy está completamente borracho y se está intentando ligar a esa rubia de ojos rubíes un año mayor que él.- dijo divertido aunque se le notaba un poco nervioso por como movía las manos.- Y ¡anda mira! Parece que lo ha conseguido- exclamó al ver como se besaban apasionadamente y que además era ella la que se había lanzado a besarlo cogiéndole de la corbata.

- Felicidades, Joe- dije estrechándole la mano- te llevas lo mejor. Cuídala mucho y pobre de ti como me entere de que le has hecho daño.- dije ahora con un tono más amenazante. Definitivamente el consumo de alcohol me hace bipolar.- Ahora, si me disculpáis…- dije intentando escabullirme para ir en busca de Megan.

- ¡Megan, Kesha, Izzy!- gritó Yolei. -Venid aquí, que vamos a hacer un brindis. Pónganos una copa de champagne a todos- le dijo al camarero una vez que estuvimos todos.

- Daos un poco de prisa- dijo Izzy- Susan me está esperando para que la lleve a casa- dijo medio sonrojado (aunque no sabía si se debía al alcohol o a la clara insinuación que había hecho).- Todos nos reímos por sus palabras, y ahora sí que su cara se confundía con su pelo- Izzy era de los que más había cambiado de todos nosotros. Su pelo, ates largo, liso y en punta, ahora era corto y liso, con una pequeña cresta. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, no quedando ni rastro de niñez en ellas, y sus ojos negros que siempre parecían saberlo todo llamaban bastante la atención en el sector femenino. Pero su cambio más drástico fue la altura. No era el más alto, de hecho solo era más alto que Cody, pero por lo menos ya iba camino del 1,80. Llevaba unos mocasines marrones, unos pantalones beigues, una camisa blanca con rayas negras que para mi sorpresa no estaba del todo abrochada y no había ni rastro de la chaqueta de color crudo que llevaba al inico de la noche.

- Bien… ¡pues empecemos!- dijo Yolei, eufórica.- Yo quiero brindar por Sora y Joe.- ellos se sonrojaron ante esto.

- ¡Por Sora y Joe!- dijimo todos levantando las copas y dándole un buen trago a la copa. Disimuladamente me puse al lado de Megan, pero ella no giró en ningún momento la cabeza.

- Yo también quiero hacer un brindis.- dijo Mimi.-¡Por Yolei y Ken!

- ¡Por Yolei y Ken!- mientras todos hacíamos lo propio, Yolei se lanzó dándole un beso de película a Ken.

- ¡Por Kari y TK!- Soltó Izzy a lo que todos le seguimos.

- ¡Y por Izzy y su nueva amiguita!- gritamos todos.

Mientras todos se abrazaban y felicitaban, cogí a Megan del brazo, impidiendo que se moviera de mi lado.

- Lo siento- dije mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos negros. Por un instante me pregunté cómo era posible que tuviera tantas pestañas y que todas ellas tuvieran una apariencia tan sedosa que me incitara a querer rozarlas con la yema de mi dedo para comprobarlo.

- Ahora mismo lo que tú sientas es lo último que mi importa. Hazme al menos el favor y piérdete. Kesh, vamos a bailar un rato en la pista, que esto se me empieza a hacer aburrido.- Herido por sus palabras, la cogí con fuerza pegándola a mí y la besé rudamente de forma furiosa, intentando que me correspondiera, deseoso de volver probar la dulce calidez de su boca. Pero ella no me dejó. Estrelló la palma de su mano fuertemente contra mi mejilla, sacándome un quejido de dolor. "Sí que tiene fuerza"- pensé.

- No te me vuelvas a acercar. Te quiero a un mínimo de 10 pasos de mí.- me dijo mientras se marchaba de forma orgullosa al centro de la pista.- No pude evitar que los celos afloraran al verla bailar de forma muy descarada con su amiga alrededor de un círculo de chicos que babeaban con cada movimiento de su delicioso cuerpo.

"Eres idiota, Taichi Kamiya" me dije a mí mismo, estrellando mi puño fuertemente en la barra del bar mientras pedía de nuevo un tequila. Al final mi noche había acabado tal y como empezó, completamente solo y bebiendo tequila.

Mimi's Pov

- ¡Hola!- dije saludando efusivamente a todos con un par de besos en la mejilla hasta detenerme delante del rubio que siempre me había quitado la respiración. Estaba aún más guapo de lo que recordaba, y eso ya era decir mucho. Seguía teniendo esos ojazos azul índigo que tanto me recordaban a una tempestad, enmarcados perfectamente por un sinfín de rubias pestañas, unas finas cejas levemente arqueadas y el fino cabello rubio cortado desigual un poco ondulado con un travieso flequillo cayendo por su frente, que le daba un aire seductor a la vez que aniñado. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vi, hará ya 4 años, y no sólo en altura. A través de la camisa que llevaba se percibía perfectamente cada delicioso músculo de ese abdomen y de esos brazos, y ya que decir de esos pantalones que marcaban unas piernas fuertes y atléticas. No me extrañaba nada las noticias que oía sobre él en algunas revistas diciendo que era el cantante más guapo de la historia… Llevaba una camisa blanca con unas casi imperceptibles rayas, mal colocada y con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar. La corbata de seda negra caía a medio anudar, a juego con el traje, completamente negro, muy a lo Matt. Lo que me sorprendió fueron sus zapatos. ¡Llevaba unas converse negras!

- ¿Y para mí no hay beso Tachikawa?- preguntó burlón cogiéndome de las caderas y acercándome a él.

- No, no te lo mereces- le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas de suficiencia, poniendo mis manos en su pecho, alejándome de él.

- Mimi… ¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? Este juego ya me está empezando a cansar.- dijo Matt ahora serio.

- Hasta que a mí me de la realísima gana.- Contesté orgullosa.- Me robaste mi primer beso a penas un día antes de regresar a Nueva York, después saliste corriendo dejándome ahí plantada en mitad de una calle mientras la lluvia me empapaba, y cuando decidí ir a buscarte a tu casa para pedirte una explicación, te encuentro en el portal dándote un morreo de película con una rubia de pechos operados completamente anoréxica.-Dije a la vez que enumeraba con los dedos todos los hechos, como si Matt fuera un niño pequeño.- Y… ¡ah!, al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto me dijiste que lo sentías, que había sido simplemente un impulso y que nunca podrías pensar en mí como algo más que una amiga- Terminé-

- Yo… lo siento mucho Mimi, pero te juro que no fue mi intención hacerte daño- dijo con mirada sombría.

- Pues haberlo pensado antes- le dije dándome la vuelta y golpeando su rostro con mi pelo.

- No pasa nada, mayor tranquilidad para mí. Por lo menos no tendré que volver a escuchar la voz de la estúpida Princesa del Rosa, la mimada, llorica y ególatra Mimi Tachikawa, que por lo que me cuenta Sora, cambia más de chico que de chaqueta.- me dijo enfadado, aunque al final se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho.- Mimi… lo sient-

- No te disculpes si esa es tu verdadera opinión. Y tranquilo, a mí tampoco me importa dejar de hablarme con el Príncipe de Hielo, el ególatra Señor sin sentimientos, que se acuesta cada día con una chica diferente y las abandona cada mañana con un simple "He pasado una buena noche, ahora ve a calentarle la cama a otro de los del grupo".- Y por cierto- dije acercándome a él.- Creo que esto es mío- dije rozando mis labios con los suyos en una delicada caricia, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más profunda hasta el punto en que abrí la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de Matt, quien en ese momento parecía enfebrecido ante este simple toque. Con una mano me agarró fuertemente de las caderas sin dejar ni espacio para el aire entre los dos y con la otra me cogió del cuello para profundizar más el contacto.- Ahora estamos a iguales.- dije quitándole importancia a lo que había pasado, como hizo él en su momento- Ahora estamos a iguales, Yamato Ishida.

Matt's Pov

Me quedé sorprendido, tocando mis labios rememorando la sublime sensación de esa dulce boca sobre la mía, sabiendo que, si ella me hubiera dejado continuar, la habría hecho mía en la fría madera oscura de la barra, sin importarme la gente que nos rodeaba.

Cada día que pasa me reprocho más a mí mismo lo que pasó con Mimi hace 4 años.

FLASHBACK

Cuando quedé con ella un día antes de que se fuera , lo hice porque quería contemplar su imagen para mí solo por última vez. Y sin querer, al ver esos ojos de color miel mirarme embelesados, esas adorables mejillas cubiertas de un precioso rubor rosa, su cabello siempre perfecto un poco despeinado por la lluvia y sus perfectos labios rojos en forma de corazón, no pude evitar besarla, despertando sentimientos en mí que pensaba que nunca podría tener. Todo era perfecto, mi lengua, entonces muy tímida, se dio paso en su boca, para rozar la suya en un sinuoso baile y mis manos cobraron vida propia abrazándola para acercarla más a mí. Haste que la realidad chocó de súbito contra mí: me había enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa.

Salí corriendo, intentando negarme a mí mismo que eso fuera verdad, y decidí mentirme a mí mismo cuando una estúpida rubia se me insinuó y nos acabamos besando en mi portal. Yo lo hacía sin sentimientos, a excepción de la furia que me recorría al ver que con ella no sentía nada, ni siquiera la cuarta parte de lo que había sentido con Mimi.

Y para más desgracia, cuando la separé de mí con brusquedad, Mimi estaba ahí, mirándome con sus enormes ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- ¡Mimi, espera!- grité con todas mis fuerzas viendo que echaba a correr. La seguí hasta que conseguí alcanzarla cogiéndola de un brazo.- Mimi, espera, no es lo que parece, todo esto ha sido un error. Déjame explicártelo.- la supliqué.

- ¡Suéltame Ishida! - dijo dándome una buena bofetada.

Mientras la veía perderse de mi vista en el recodo de la larga avenida mientras me tocaba con cuidado la zona golpeada, decidí que mañana le revelaría mis sentimientos.

Corrí hacia el aeropuerto, como siempre llegaba tarde. Mi hermano TK ya estaba ahí, de echo él había sido quien me había despertado con un "¿dónde coño estás Matt?". Cuando por fin vislumbré mi grupo de amigos, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Mimi estaba llorando, y a pesar de eso, me pareció la chica más guapa que había visto en mi vida, con su hermoso cabello castaño claro peinado en millones de perfectos caireles y un sencillo vestido rosa strapless hasta la rodilla a juego con unas sandalias de tacón bajo del mismo color, anudadas el muslo.

- ¡Mimi!- grité, llamando la atención de todos. Me lancé y la abracé, y al ver esto, todos nos dejaron un poco de espacio para que habláramos.

Cuando nos separamos me miró, deseosa de saber qué era eso tan urgente que quería decirle, pero al final no pude hacerlo. No sería justo para Mimi estar pensando en un chico al que ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a ver

- Siento mucho lo de ayer. Me equivoqué, no debí besarte. La verdad es que nunca podría verte como algo más que una amiga.- Dije bajando la vista. Cuando la levanté me encontré con que Mimi volvía a derramar lágrimas por mi culpa. Se las limió con la mano y se giró, dándome la espalda.

- Te odio, Yamato Ishida.- Y con eso salió corriendo hacia la terminal correspondiente con sus padres, dejándome con el corazón destrozado, sabiendo que me merecía cada una de sus palabras.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y mucho más me arrepentía ahora, que la había vuelto a ver. Con solo una mirada de sus ojos de miel, mi mundo se había vuelto como una montaña rusa. Ahora, además de ser la chica más guapa que conocía, era también la más sexy, pero sin perder ese toque de inocencia con la firma de Mimi Tachikawa.

Ya no quedaba ni rastro de sus facciones de niña, ahora eran las más femeninas y sensuales que había visto, recordándome a las muñecas de porcelana que tanto le gustaba coleccionar a la hermana de Tai. Su cabello ahora era rubio como el trigo, dándole una nueva luz a sus facciones, y me extrañó ver que ni siquiera le llegaba a la altura del pecho cuando antes siempre lo tenía por la cintura. Su cuerpo, antes infantilmente adorable, ahora era el de una exuberante mujer, delgada y esbelta pero con unas curvas que mataban a cualquiera, y mucho más lucidas en ese precioso vestido blanco que estaba provocando que a más de la mitad de hombres del local se le cayera la baba, haciendo que mis puños se cerraran fuertemente.

Mimi era solo mía, nadie iba a tocarla mientras estuviera Yamato Ishida delante.

TK's Pov

Mientras Kari me llevaba hasta el centro de la pista de baile, no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás. Kesha era para mí como un auténtico imán. Kari empezó a bailar, haciendo que me riera ante sus torpes gestos. Si había algo que se le daba mal a Kari era la coordinación, por eso siempre me había extrañado que se le diera también jugar al fútbol, aunque supongo que el que Tai fuera su hermano había influido mucho.

No sabía por qué, las cosas no Kari no estaban yendo bien. Desde que la había besado el encanto y la magia que sentía por ella habían desaparecido, y me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que tal vez lo que había pasado es que llevaba demasiado tiempo confundiendo la amistad con algo más. Y ahora que había llegado Kesha lo pensaba mucho más. Cuando vi a Kari hoy, al ir buscarla no pude evitar pensar "está guapa", pero al ver a Kesha me olvidé completamente de ella.

Kesha era como la chica con la que siempre había soñado: guapa, sexy y alocada; y cuando empecé a pensar que esas chicas no existían me fijé en Kari, la hermana pequeña de Tai. Peor para mi sorpresa, no era el único que se había fijado en ella, porque Davis, para entonces uno de mis mejores amigos, ya lo había hecho. Desde entonces se había iniciado una muda composición por ver quién era el que conseguía el corazón de Hikari, y al final parecía que este había sido yo.

Cada pocos segundos, volvía a mirar en su dirección, y me extrañaba al ver que estuviera sola. ¿Es que acaso los chicos de esa discoteca estaban todos ciegos? Pero esa idea se me quitó de la cabeza al ver que un moreno se le acercaba y comenzaba a hablar con ella, y como ella negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza, haciendo que este vuelva con sus amigos. De pronto, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí como un vínculo especial surgía entre los dos, hasta que Kari me volvió a arrastrar hasta donde estaban los demás.

Fin del capítulo.

Respuestas a los reviews:

- CherryMurder: jajaja sí, lo sé, Mimi rubia, pero bueno, si ha tenido el pelo rosa y con estrellitas, naranja y rizado… ¿por qué no rubio? XD Espero que el capítulo haya contestado a tu pregunta sobre Tai Sí, Matt con beca, lo sé suena raro, pero no se me ocurría una manera mejor de que él fuera a un colegio tan prestigioso, porque se supone que está allí antes de pertenecer a la banda que le está haciendo famoso en todo el mundo. Además, ¿quién dice que un guaperas rockero como él no puede ser super listo? xD Un beso y espero que te haya gustado al capi Está expresamente dedicado a ti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4. De aquí para allá.**

Estoy muy triste porque no recibí comentarios por mi último capítulo. Si no os gusta la historia, decídmelo, por favor. Prefiero eso a pensar que no os interesa. Un beso.

Kesha's Pov

Vi como TK se iba alejando poco a poco de mí, arrastrado por Kari. Me había dolido el que me mintiera con respecto a Kari. Me hacía sentir utilizada y lo peor de todo, es que aún no sabía cómo, pues apenas le conocía lo suficiente, TK había conseguido penetrar en mi corazón, devastándolo todo a su paso. Me había esmerado tanto arreglándome sólo por él, por poder contemplar sus ojos cuando me viera dentro de este precioso vestido…

Sentí una fría lágrima solitaria recorrer mi mejilla al contemplar, sin poder apartar la vista, un dulce beso entre TK y Kari, fuertemente coreado por los demás.

Casi sin pesar, tan solo deseando olvidarme de todo, me bebí de un solo trago el chupito que había a mi lado, sintiendo como el ardiente líquido quemaba mi garganta.

- Otra, por favor- dije llamando la atención de un muy joven camarero. Estaba segura de que como mucho tenía dos años más que yo. Al escucharme, en seguida se giró en mi dirección y, al ver quién le llamaba, vino raudo antes de que otro se le adelantase. Cuando le miré a la cara, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver lo guapísimo que era. Su cara era de rasgos perfectos, muy masculinos y seductores, con unos grandes ojos almendrados de un azul como la noche que me miraban fijamente, como desnudándome, pero a la vez había algo en ellos que me decía que era incapaz de dañar a nadie; enmarcados por un liso flequillo que caía sobre su frente. Su pelo era largo, más allá de las orejas, y la parte de atrás casi le llegaba al inicio del cuello. Era todo completamente liso y negro como el carbón, lo que destacaba con su piel pálida. Estaría sobre el 1,80 más o menos y el polo de manga corta dejaba ver unos brazos extremadamente fuertes.

En silencio, rellenó el vaso.

- Igual me meto donde no me llaman…- empezó con una voz ronca tan masculina que me quitó la respiración- pero… ¿por qué estás aquí sola? Una chica tan guapa como tú podría tener a cualquier chico.

- Pues la verdad… porque todos los planes para esta noche se han ido a la mierda. El chico con el que pensaba que iba a pasar algo resulta que me ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo que tiene novia, y se ha estado aprovechando de mí todo lo que quería y más.- dije desviando la mirada hacia TK y Kari.

- ¿Ya había pasado algo con él?- me miró curioso.

- ¡Qué va!- dije completamente sonrojada- Yo no soy de esas- dije de forma queda. La verdad es que ni siquiera me habían dado todavía mi primer beso.

- Mi turno acaba de terminar. - dijo mirando el reloj que ya daba más de la una.- Si me esperas cinco minutos, me cambio y te hago compañía durante un rato. ¿Te parece?- dijo acompañando sus palabras de un guiño en el ojo.

- Vale- dije de nuevo sonrojada. No habían pasado ni 20 segundos desde que desapareció, cuando alguien me abrazó por la espalda. En que sentí su olor a menta fresca, fragancia tropical y un leve aroma dulzón a cítricos y kiwi, supe que era TK.

- ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?- me preguntó con una leve sonrisilla que me hacía darme cuenta de que iba un poco achispado.- Al ver que intentaba soltarme de su abrazo, me agarró más fuerte.- Como te he visto tan solita, he decidido venir a hacerte compañía.

- ¡No estoy sola!- casi grité dolida por sus palabras.

- Pues yo no veo a nadie- dijo haciendo como si buscara a alguien en el horizonte.

- Está conmigo- se oyó a nuestra espalda la voz de mi misterioso camarero. Se había cambiado y llevaba un traje azul con una americana de un marrón muy suave y claro, junto a unos mocasines negros.- Así que ya la puedes ir soltando.- dijo a modo de orden. TK, sorprendido, me soltó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.- Ahora vamos a bailar como te prometí- dijo enlazando mi mano entre las suyas y sonriéndome. Sus dientes eran blanquísimos y perfectos y cuando sonreía, se le formaban unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas, casi imperceptibles.

Llevábamos un rato bailando en la pista, y cada vez estábamos más sonrojados y despeinados, y nuestros ojos iban brillando más. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto con alguien. De pronto, "Welcome tu my life" empezó a sonar, invadiendo todo el lugar con su hermosa melodía, con la que me identificaba tanto.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

- Es mi canción favorita- soltamos los dos a la vez- mirándonos y echándonos a reír.

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

- No you don't know what it's like /When nothing feels alright /You don't know what it's like/To be like me - comenzamos a cantar los dos, dejándonos llevar por el momento.

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté deseosa por saber su nombre.

- Dejémoslo mejor sin nombres ni identidades- me respondió, sorprendiéndome.- solo seamos dos corazones rotos que se han encontrado una noche de casualidad para calmar sus penas juntos - dijo con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, misterioso camarero- dije girando al ritmo de la música.

- La dama ordena y yo obedezco.

Mimi's Pov

Nuestro primer mes en Japón pasó rapidísimo. Sin a apenas darnos cuenta, octubre había hecho su entrada, y el suave y dulce calor de los últimos días de verano había sido sustituido rápidamente por el frío y tan lluvioso otoño.

En apenas dos semanas, mis amigas y yo nos habíamos convertido en las reinas del instituto, tal y como éramos en el antiguo. Aunque, a pesar de ello, las cosas no habían sido fáciles.

Yo me había tirado todo el mes huyendo Ishida, el cual parecía decidido a perseguirme día y noche para que habláramos, a lo cual yo me negaba. Si no quiso decirme la verdad en su momento, no tiene derecho alguno a hacerlo ahora. Había salido con un par de chicos, ambos guapos, millonarios, listos y totalmente aburridos. Cada vez echaba más de menos a Michel, el único chico que había hecho que me olvidara de mis sentimientos por Yamato Ishida, y que volviera a enamorarme, aunque nunca me había atrevido a decírselo. Michel era uno de los pocos chicos que podía competir contra Matt en aspecto físico y empatar.

Sus grandes y almendrados ojos verde intenso, siempre misteriosos pero auténticos, su nariz recta, sus finas y levemente arqueadas cejas rubias, sus hermosos rizos de rubio oro cayendo largos hasta la nuca por detrás, y por delante a modo de flequillo, dándole el aspecto de un príncipe, sus finos labios con el de abajo un poco más grueso que el de arriba, sus pómulos altos, su mandíbula fina, su perfecto torso bien trabajado, sus fuertes brazos y piernas… No había nada en él que no me gustara.

Había podido escuchar su ronca voz un par de veces por móvil, y todas las noches hablábamos por facebook, sin falta. Me contaba todos los nuevos cotilleos del instituto, como le perseguían las pequeñas de primero para que tuvieran una cita,… y yo le contaba todo lo que iba pasando aquí.

Por otra parte, Megan estaba que se salía. Iba a un mínimo de chico por semana, aunque eso no evitaba que estuviera siempre buscando a Tai con la mirada. Yo ya me había fijado en lo que había pasado entre los dos, y había intentado ayudar para que estuviesen juntos, pero Megan se negaba. Ya había sufrido demasiado con chicos, y después de lo de Sora, ya no quería saber nada de Tai.

Y Kesha… era un mundo aparte. Se había vuelto a teñir el pelo, esta vez de un castaño muy claro, casi confundible con rubio, acercándose así de nuevo a su color rubio trigo, su auténtico color de pelo. Se pasaba el día soñando despierta, mirando a las musarañas, pensando en alguien. Y todo esto desde el día de la discoteca. No sé que le pudo pasar allí dentro, pero desde luego la había dejado tocada. De vez en cuando, la pillaba mirando a TK y Kari, quienes no parecían pasar por su mejor momento, siempre entre discusiones, en las que terminaba TK yéndose y Kari abrazada a Davis.

Me levanté de la cama con pereza, debido a los gritos de Kesh para que bajara a desayunar. Últimamente había tomado el control de la cocina, probando todas las recetas del libro de cocina que le había regalado su madre.

Cogí mi corta bata de seda semitransparente blanca y me la coloqué encima del cortísimo camisón de finos tirantes del mismo color, con finos encajes en la zona del pecho; y me puse en los pies unas finas zapatillas de felpa, calentitas.

Bajé rápidamente, antes de que a Kesha y Megan les diera un infarto, ambas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina con sus respectivos pijmas. El de Kesha era de un rosa suave, de dos piezas. La parte de arriba era de finos tirantes y encajes en el pequeño escote de pico y la parte de abajo era sencilla y muy corta. Sus pies iban dentro de unas zapatillas de felpa rosa y una bata larga calentita del mismo color. Meg llevaba también un pijama de dos partes. La de arriba era super ajustada y de manga corta, de Mickey y con un enorme escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y que apenas llegaba hasta el ombligo, dejando a la vista su piercing. La parte de abajo era gris y ajustada al trasero, donde terminaba. Llevaba una sudadera gris que le caía por uno de los hombros y unas botitas ugg de andar por casa del mismo color con unas borlas blancas.

- Ha llamado Sora- soltó de pronto Megan como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras mojaba una de sus tostadas en el café.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho?

- Que hemos quedado todos a comer en casa de Tai y Kari a las 12.

- De acuerdo. Por lo menos estamos las tres juntas- solté en un suspiro.

- Totalmente cierto.

Ayudé a recoger la cocina, algo a lo que poco a poco las tres nos íbamos acostumbrando. Íbamos haciéndonos más independientes, aprendiendo a valernos por nosotras mismas. Una vez hecho, subimos a cambiarnos.

Me di una rápida ducha y me embutí en mi albornoz azul turquesa, mientras sacaba de mi armario lo que me iba a poner hoy. Me puse un look block, con una camisa de seda verde agua, dejándome un escote en el que se veía la cremosa piel del nacimiento de mis pechos. Las mangas llegaban sueltas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, donde terminaban ajustadas por unas tiras del mismo color. La falda era de un color morado púrpura, tirando a rosa, a la cintura y hasta la mitad del muslo, con tablas que surgían a la altura de la cadera y que caían cerradas. Me maquillé naturalmente con colorete melocotón, eyeliner marrón, rímel y rizador de pestañas negro y un gloss transparente. Dejé que mi pelo cayera en suaves ondas, con la raya a un lado, dejando que las capas más cortas enmarcaran mi cara. Antes de salir me coloqué un colgante plateado con forma de pequeñas lágrimas y un bolso dorado de channel y unos peep toes negros de tacón alto y fino.

Salí de mi cuarto y en el sofá me encontré a Kesha ya sentada. Llevaba unos pantalones de tipo legging marrones hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y arriba un blusón largo hasta el culo a rallas rosa, con un hombro caído y del que cuelga un lazo, y sus mangas llegaban hasta el antebrazo, ajustándose ahí, unos zapatos tipo botín que dejaban los tobillos al descubierto, con un alto tacón y en color marrón con cordones, un colgantes dorado que terminaba en una especie de medalla y un bolso grande en tono perla. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza a un lado, dejando el otro hombro completamente desnudo, dejando que los mechones más cortos cayeran a la altura de sus pómulos. Su colorete era rosa terroso, llevaba perfilados los ojos en marrón y sus pestañas con rímel, además de llevar un gloss rosa suave.

Megan salió en ese momento también de su cuarto, guardando en un maxi-bolso de piel marrón su móvil y sus llaves. Iba tan perfecta como siempre, con unas medias marrones a rayas, unos botines en tonos plateados hasta el tobillo, un mini-vestido de color hueso semitransparente con lentejuelas plateadas y de color perla, de manga larga y ajustada que terminaba en encajes y escote de pico hasta el inico de su pecho y un blazier plateado con las solapas con incrustaciones de pequeñas perlitas. Su pelo estaba liso y suelto, al natural, con el flequillo largo cayendo por su frente. Su maquillaje era natural con colorete rosa, eyeliner y rímel negros, sombra rosa y labios del mismo color.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo acercándose a la puerta. -Ya he llamado a un taxi para que nos venga a buscar.

Salimos del piso ante la mirada atenta de todo el que había allí. A veces me sentía vigilada, lo juro. Cuando salimos a la calle, un viento fresco se hizo claramente presente y agradecí la manga de mi blusa. Por suerte, el coche ya estaba ahí y en menos de media hora ya habíamos aparecido en casa de Kari.

- Pasad, habéis llegado de las primeras. Sólo estamos Tai, Matt, TK, yo y Davis.- Dijo con una pequeña mirada de disculpa.

- Tranquila Kari, son cosas que pasan- soltó Megan con una sonrisa. A veces dudaba como siempre podía mantener esa máscara de perfección ante todos. Incluso a mí a veces se me caía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero a ella nunca la había visto gritar, o llorar o perder la compostura ante un insulto. Nunca.

- Sentaos, yo iré a la cocina a terminar de hacer la comida. He hecho pollo al limón en el horno, como recuerdo que te gustaba, Mimi.

- Lo sigue haciendo. Gracias Kari- repuse yo con una pequeña sonrisa. Nosotras iremos poniendo la mesa si quieres.- Kari me miró como si estuviera loca, y al final contestó.

- Sí-sí, claro, po-por supuesto. Ya sabes dónde está todo.- dijo murmurando mientras volvía en dirección a la cocina.

- Veo que el apodo que te dio Matt no era tan falso- soltó Kesha haciendo que le devolviera una mirada furibunda.- Vale, vale, ya me callo.

Entramos en el salón ante la penetrante mirada de los que allí había. Pusimos en silencio la mesa.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?- espeté al ver que Matt no dejaba de mirarme, poniéndome nerviosa.

- No, sólo contemplo lo hermosa que estás.- contestó como si nada, haciéndome sentir pequeñas cosquillas en el estómago. Estaba segura de que me había ruborizado levemente, porque oí a Matt soltar una pequeña risita seguida de un "tan inocente como siempre".

Llamaron al timbre y, deseosa de huir de ahí cuanto antes, salí corriendo a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Sora, Joe!- que alegría volveros a ver- exclamé con más entusiasmo del que debería. Les di a ambos un par de besos en la mejilla y los conduje con rapidez al salón. Con ellos ahí sería mucho más fácil aguantar a esos cuatro.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando todos, y Kari trajo el pollo, haciendo que a todos se nos hiciera la boca agua. Después volvió a la cocina y trajo dos jarras de agua.

- ¿Agua, Kari? ¿Has traído agua?- dijo Tai indignado.

Ante el gesto de ofuscación de Kari, decidí levantarme yo a por unas cervezas para todos al frigorífico.

- Ya voy yo Kari, tú siéntate y vete sirviendo.

Una a una fui sacando las cervezas, pensando en cómo demonios las iba a llevar todas, hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí que me hizo volverme.

- ¿Cómo pensabas llevarlas todas tú sola?- preguntó Matt, con una sonrisa de burla pintada en sus bellas facciones. Estaba muy sexy apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros bombachos caídos, dejando ver sus bóxers blancos de Calvin Klein, unas botas militares sobre los pantalones hasta casi las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba a la vista sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, además de marcar especialmente bien su torso. Se había hecho un tatuaje en su hombro derecho con forma de espirales, estilo chino.- ¿Has terminado ya de contemplarme?- me preguntó con sorna.

- No te estaba mirando, sólo el tatuaje que llevas en el hombro. No te lo había visto hasta ahora- respondí ofendida, levantando mi mentón.

- Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí todavía- dijo como si fuera un león acechando a su presa, acercándose más y más a mí, que iba retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda topó con la encimera. - Mimi, por favor, déjame explicarte lo que pasó. Necesito que lo sepas.- dijo agarrándome de la cintura, mientras sus profundos ojos índigos se clavaban en los míos, haciéndome estremecer.

- Tuviste tu tiempo para hacerlo y no lo hiciste.- le reproché, nada dispuesta a ceder.

- Mimi, te quiero. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y la distancia, yo todavía te sigo queriendo igual o más si puede que entonces. Y sé que tú también sigues sintiendo lo mismo.- me dijo seguro de lo que hablaba, acercándose hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron y nuestros labios anhelaban por más contacto.

- Yo ya no te quiero Matt- sabía que no estaba siendo sincera, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo totalmente. La imagen de los ojos verdes de Michel se me vino a la mente.

- Mientes- siseó desplazando su boca hasta mi oreja, mordiéndola levemente.- Y te lo demostraré- dijo acercando sus labios a los míos ante mi máxima estupefacción. Justo en el momento en que nuestras bocas se rozaron, empezó a sonar "Tik Tok de Kesha", el timbre de mi i-Phone. Lo saqué del bolsillo de la falda oyendo como Matt murmuraba "tenía que ser rosa" y rodaba los ojos con diversión.

- ¿Michel?- grité sorprendida. Hablé con él apenas un minuto y al colgar, pasé olímpicamente por delante de Matt y corrí a donde estaban los demás, seguida de cerca por este.- ¡Chicas! ¡Michel está aquí! Su padre tiene que resolver varios negocios aquí en Japón y por lo menos tendrá que quedarse el trimestre entero- solté emocionada. Voy a ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto.- continué cogiendo mi bolso.- Lo siento Kari, tendrá que ser otro día.

- No pasa nada, ve a buscarle- me dijo con cierta picardía en su voz, guiñándome un ojo.

- Voy a pedir un taxi- dije sacando de nuevo el teléfono.

- Te llevo yo- dijo Matt, quitándome el i-Phone de las manos. Su expresión era fría y seria, aunque por debajo de eso se le notaba triste y dolido y ya porque no, celoso.

- No hace falta- dije intentando arrebatarle el móvil de las manos- Además, no tengo casco para ir en tu moto.

- Yo te puedo dejar el mío, Mimi- me dijo TK, yendo a buscarlo a la entrada.

- Está bien- me rendí. Matt y yo salimos por la puerta, ante la mirada de los demás.

Kesha's Pov

El resto de la velada pasó en tranquilidad. Desde la noche de la discoteca me había dejado de importar tanto lo de Kari y TK, y podía estar con ellos en una habitación sin que pasara nada. TK había estado todo este tiempo tratando de llamar mi atención, pero yo me negaba a dársela más allá de lo que una simple amiga hace. Consejos por allí, algún abrazo por allá e ir a verle a sus partidos. Nada más. En el que no podía dejar de pensar era en el desconocido de la discoteca. Había tratado de convencer a mis amigas para volver por allí, pero habían dicho que teníamos una vez que se hubiera puesto en común acuerdo, para no ir sólo nosotras y evitar problemas.

Me di cuenta en seguida de que había vuelto a haber problemas entre él y Kari, porque no hacían más que esquivarse la mirada, y cuando se encontraban de pura casualidad, se echaban tal mirada de furia y odio que te dejaba helada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté una vez que él y yo nos quedamos solos sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar.

- Hemos vuelto a discutir- me dijo apesadumbrado.

- ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?- pregunté dulcemente cogiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo. Él me miró a los ojos profundamente, para después mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonreír levemente, apretando mi mano.

- Kari me ha echado en cara que no la hago caso, que paso mucho de ella y que pasa más tiempo con Davis que conmigo.

- En eso ella tiene razón, TK. Vosotros casi nunca estáis juntos. Tú siempre tienes alguna excusa para evitarla. Pero eso se puede arreglar- contesté con una sonrisa.- Te puedo ayudar a prepararla una cena romántica y verás cómo se le pasa. ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir- seguí antes de que abriera la boca.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y salí de allí ante la mirada hastiada de Megan por haberse tenido que quedar esperándome con Tai.

Salimos a esperar a un taxi a la entrada del edificio, en mitad de la calle. Me quedé absorta contemplando las grises nubes, señal de que iba a poner a llover en cualquier momento, y maldije al taxista por tardar tanto.

- ¡Kesha, cuidado! -Oí gritar a Megan antes de arrollar sin querer a alguien al cruzar acercarme corriendo a la carretera al ver a nuestro taxi parando en el edificio de enfrente.

Caímos al suelo, yo encima de él, en una posición bastante comprometedora. Las gafas de sol que llevaba él puestas, del sol que había hecho mientras estuvimos en casa de Kari, se habían caído al suelo. Nuestras bocas estaban a unos milímetros y nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Me quedé anonadada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, al igual que él, que en ese momento me tenía cogida de la cintura.

- ¿Tú?- dijimos los dos a la par, más que sorprendidos.


End file.
